Jamie
by DarkDarsi
Summary: Is Nightmare Moon The Only Corrupted Princess? Basically I Have An OC Who Has Been Put Into Some Stories With A Few Pointers In Background And How He Became What He Is. Well I Decide To Write What Happened.
1. Stress Relief

_**Jamie.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**An Ego Is Awoke.**_

**16 Years Before The First Of The Elements Of Harmony Are Born.**

Almost 1000 Years of ruling alone has taken its toll on Celestia.

Over the years the same evils that overcame her sister had built up inside The Lone Rulers mind.

The Greed Of Wanting More Honest Appreciation.

A Bitterness Brought On By Everypony Treating You The Same.

The Jealousy Of Watching Lovers Die In Each Others Arms.

A Selfish Desire For An Equal Again.

She Needed To Get Out And Relieve Her Aggression.

* * *

There Is A Place South Of Equestria That Celestia Used To Send Petty Criminals That Were To Dangerous To Be Let Loose But To Subdued To Belong In The Dungeon.

It Used To Be Part Of Her Empire, But The Had Revolted, Drawing A Suitable Line In The Territory That They Would Claim To Be There Own. They Cut Off All Ties To Equestria And Celestia Accepted The Lose Rather Well, Or So She Thought.

They Originally All Lived In A Little Town Called Sydniegh, It Grew To A City And Before Long Some Had To Moved Away And Formed Other Towns And Villages.

One Of These Small Towns, Well Two If You Asked A Sydniegher, A Place Between Sydniegh And Mareborne Called Auberry-Woodonga Was The Lucky Victim Of A Royal Visit.

* * *

It Started Out The Same As Any Other Day, Ponies Going About There Daily Duties, The Older Ponies Enjoying A Game Of Bowls, All The Children Busy At School.

Well, All But One.

In The Middle Of The River That 'Separates' Auberry From Woodonga Is An Island With A Cave.

At The Mouth Of The Cave Stood A Foal Colt, With Purple-Grey Fur, Hunter Green Mane, Lemon Yellow Tail And Grey Eyes.

He Was An Orphan, His Mother Lost To Bush Ranger While Visiting Her Family In Mareborne, His Father, A Lawman, Went To Help In The Eureka Stockade, Joined The Side Of The Stockaders And Stuck One Of The Final Blows To Upper Ranks, Dispersing The Soldiers But Was Injured In Doing So, Not Many Unicorns Were Trained In Healing And None To The Extent Needed To Keep Him Alive.

The Foal Was Going To Be A Brave Hero, Just Like His Dad. But He Needed To Start With Himself, Make Himself More Brave, That Is What He Thought The Cave Would Do.

He Enters, Not Knowing What He Shall Confront Upon Exiting.

* * *

Everything Was Fine, Until A Bright Light Shot Down From The Sky, Incinerating Everything It Hit And Leaving Only Sand Around The Hoofs Of Certain Ruling Alicorn.

Satisfied That She Had Made A Suitable Entrance She Then Set To Work Taunting The Locals, Burning All Who Arose, Destroying Building And Leaving Nothing But A Sandy Plain Behind.

"Much Better!" Celestia Thought Happily Aloud, Looking At Her Now Barren Surrounding Landscape.

She Notices A Small Hole In The Ground Off To The Side, Where The River Once Was.

She Walked Over, Drawn To It For Some Reason.

She Looked In And That After A Few Meters It Opened Into A Large Cavern.

She Went Inside.

It Is Quite A Lovely Little Place, Crystals Growing All Around, Some Bore Water Trickling In, Creating A Small Stream, Vegetation For The Foal To Frolic Thru...

_'... Foal...'_

Celestia Grins With Nothing But Pure Evil Thoughts On Her Mind.

* * *

"Excuse Me Young Foal!"

I Look Around In Panic Trying To See Who Had Caught Me Here.

Then I Spotted Her.

No! It Can't Be! I've Read About This Being In School. She Is Of High Importance In Her Land. A Queen. And Now I Know Why Some Books Called Her A Goddess. She Is Stunning.

Wait! A Queen! Oh No! Quickly Bow!

* * *

The Little Foal Bows Towards The Alicorn Before Him. She Giggles Slightly And Says For Him To Rise.

He Does So And Looks Rather Unsure Of What To Do. Celestia Asks Him What He Was Doing Down In The Caves, He Replies,

"I Was Going To Build Up My Braveness So I Could Be Like My Dad, But The Cave Isn't As Scary As I Though. It's Actually Really Nice."

"Yes It Is Isn't It. But If You Want Scary, How About You Head Outside Again."

"Yes Miss"

He Starts To Walk Back Outside But As He Gets Closer To The Entrance He Notices How Dusty It Is.

Once Outside His Jaw Drops, Eyes Widen And Body Stops.

* * *

Nothing.

Where's The Town.

Where Is Everypony.

The River, Where Are The Gums, The Wattle, The Eucalyptus, The Bellbottoms, Hell, Even Miss Yokono's Cherry Blossoms Would Be Nice Now.

Instead Of This.

Sand.

Sand And Dust.

* * *

I Smirk As The Little Foal's Mouth Hung Open.

"You Know, I Can Help You Become Strong And Fearless Like Your Father. There Isn't Anything Here For You Anyway. So Will You Come Willingly?"

The Small Mouth Finally Closed, Big Eyes Full Of Fear Turned Towards Me.

The Next Thing I Knew, He Was Back Inside The Cave, And Just Going Deeper.

"Hmm, I'll Take That As A No"

I Hear Her Say From The Mouth Of The Cave.

Hmm, He's Fast And Agile. Too Fast And Agile For An Earth Pony. What Is He?

I Lined Up Another Magic Shot.

And Missed.

Again.

"Ok That's It! I Have Had Enough From You!"

I Lost My Temper For The First Time In Centuries. I Charged A Spell The Would Knockout Anything Within Range. Including Me.

"Have A Good Sleep"

I Cast The Spell, And Everything Starts Fadding Into Darkness...

... Wait Was He Still Awake!

*Thump*

A/N

My OC Jamie Has Gone Been Submitted To A Few Stories With A Brief History And Things, Other Stuff Made By The Authors, So I Decided To Write Him As My Character.

There May Be More OCs Further Into The Story, So I May Ask For Some Later On.

Also Elements Are (By Time Of Show) About 21-23 Years Old. Jamie Is 2 Here.


	2. Captured

**Jamie. **

**Chapter 2. **

**Capture And Confinement.**

* * *

Three minutes later.

* * *

After a few minutes of staring, the foal finally decided to move towards the unconscious alicorn before him.

What just happened? What was that spell she cast? It must have been really powerful if it wore her out to the point of sleep...

... Why didn't it work on me then?

*Yawn* Oh no, the heats making me sleepy now too *yawn*

No I mustn't fall asleep.

She might wake up before me. She might kill me for the trouble I've caused her.

*Yawn*

*Thump*

* * *

Several hour later

* * *

What was I doing? Oh yeah, relieving tension on that town.

Wait I did that.

The foal.

That's right that foal.

Wait, he was still awake!

My eyes open wide, and I search the cave. Then I spotted him.

He was asleep.

'So my spell did work. Good.'

I pick him up in my magic.

'Now, where to take this one? I know! He wants to be a brave strong colt, I'll make him one, in my old dungeon'

I grin and, once out of the cave, took to the air, heading in the direction of my castle.

Celestia arrives at her castle with foal in tow, she tells the guards to forget about seeing him and keeps going down, deeper into the depths of the castle, until she passed the last set of prison cells.

She stops at what appears to be a dead end. She puts the foal down and cast a spell that reveals a passage. She picks him up again and enters, the entrance closing behind her.

The tunnel was barren except for the few touches that ran along the walls.

Celestia just keeps walking.

She finally reaches a door, a large, black, metal door.

She puts him down again and uses both hoof and magic to open it, before levitating the foal and and going thru into a labyrinth of crystal.

Celestia walked for a few minutes before she reached another door, this one small, just big enough for he to fit thru, and made of light brown wood, slightly greyed by age.

Inside is a circular room of an mauve coloured crystal, with a binding device hanging for the centre of ceiling and a bench on the far wall.

As the princess move forward past the constraints, they seemed to move towards her magicked victim.

She stopped and turns to face the centre of the room, moving the foal into position as she did.

Once she was done, the colt was trapped spread eagle in the air. She let him go, he didn't drop, but, with the sudden felling of gravity wanting to get at him, he woke up.

Where am I? Oh no! She's got me! I'm going to die.

Maybe not, why wouldn't she just kill me while I was asleep?

Because she wants to watch your agony and pain as she slowly takes your life.

"What is your name foal"

That wasn't a question, she is really mad.

"Jamie"

I won't be scared, I will die with courage, like dad did.

"Hmph. Well Jamie, you and I are going to try some new things. But not right now, right now I need to go tend to my royal duties, but don't worry, I'll be back in a few hours. You can try to escape but you won't. Have a good day."

What? Where is she going?What new things?


End file.
